


Trio of shenanigans never have I ever challenge

by genpachixshino



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genpachixshino/pseuds/genpachixshino
Summary: Erica is bored and wants to do something fun.





	

Schools out and there are no monsters to fight so Erica is very bored and wants to do something so she calls Stiles and asks him to write down a bunch of questines for Boyd Isaac and herself to answer and Stiles agrees then she calls Boyd and Isaac and tells them to come over to Derek's loaft and then prceeds to go over there herself and meets them at the door and at that moment she figures what she wants to do.  
"Ok boys lets play a game called never have I ever."  
"Whats that," the boys ask in unison.  
"Basically we have to answer a bunch of questines and hold up a piece of paper that says i have if you have done it in vise versa, ok ready now."  
"Yes."  
So the trio go in to the living room and sit down around the small table and start the game.  
"Ok so we will go from youngest to oldest which means Isaac then me and then Boyd will go last ok lets get started shall we."  
Isaac reachs into the bowl and grabs a piece of paper and reads it.  
"Never have I ever used clothes to emphasize a body part?"  
Boyd and Isaac both roll their eyes and hold up never while Erica grins like the cheshire cat and holds up I have which makes Boyd smile.  
Boyd reads the next one.  
"Never have I ever sneaked into a friends room?"  
"We all have done it to Stiles,' Isaac laughed.  
Erica grabs a piece of paper and opens it.  
"Oh my god," Erica puts her head on her legs and trys not to blush.  
Boyd and Isaac look at Erica confused and ask "What does it say Erica."  
"Never have I ever done it outside," Erica says with her head still on her legs.  
Boyd goes red and Isaac looks disgusted, "I don't want to know" he holds up the never sign and Boyd and Erica lift the have one.  
"Ok Isaac go head."  
"This better not be another weird one."  
"You got to be kiding me."  
Erica burst out laughing.  
"Never have I ever had sex in the back of a truck."  
Then Isaac tears up the paper in frustration.  
Boyd and Erica hold up have, Isaac holds up never.  
"Ok Erica hurry up already."  
"Alright."  
"Wow. Never have I ever licked someone's buthole."  
They all hold up never and Isaac looks astonished and says "Really you guys have never done that before."  
"Yeah we're not that crazy and thats just gross."  
Boyd reads his next one.  
"Never have I ever given or recieved a lap dance, I definatly have from Erica's nice ass" Boyd smirks Erica smacks him and Isaac just says, "Really."  
Isaac sits there for a few minutes and then finally grabs a piece of paper.  
"Never have I ever sent a nude?"  
They all smirk and hold up I have.  
Erica asks "you have Isaac?"  
"Yeah I'm dating Allison and we used to do it so what."  
Erica just smirks then grabs a piece of paper and reads it.  
"Never have I ever bit someone's neck sexually?"  
"We all have right."  
"Yeah the boys say."  
"Never have I ever given a fake phone number?"  
Both Boyd and Isaac hold up never while Erica holds up have.  
"There are a lot of horny guys at school."  
"Never have I ever went skinny diping?"  
"Never."  
"Never."  
"Never."  
"Alright Erica your turn."  
Erica reaches into the bowl then reads.  
"Never have I ever gone comando?"  
Both Isaac and Erica hold up never but Boyd holds up have "I'm doing it right now."  
"Eeeeeeewwwwww."  
"Ok, never have I ever been to a sex shop?"  
"I haven't Isaac says."  
"Me neither Boyd says."  
"Same."  
"Never have I ever been to a nude beach?"  
They say never in unison.  
"Never have I ever bit my lover's tongue while making out?"  
"Erica has bitten my tongue before."  
"It's your fault I got exited."  
"What ever."  
"Never have I ever bought kinky lotions?"  
They all look at each other sheepishly.  
Boyd holds up never, Erica does the same while Isaac blushes and hides his face behind have and tells them to "shut it."  
"Alright soooooo that was interesting, thanks for suggesting it Erica yeah thanks Boyd agrees."  
"Yep."  
The End


End file.
